How You Remind Me
by Dark Pink Pterodactyl
Summary: KIROMMY! MMPR-DT: A little over a month of being a Ranger and an confusing conflict between herself and Tommy. Kira is sent into the past and stuck until Zordon can help her get back. Along the way she finds out why Tommy doesn't seem to like her.
1. Chapter 1

**Why you Remind Me.**

**Chapter 1: Dislike.**

"Kira? Your homework?" Tommy asks as he gives the light caramel blonde teenager a hard stare. He didn't understand what about her he disliked at first. When he'd first saw her sitting in the classroom obviously board and writing in her notebook the name Kira Hart popped into his head but he didn't know anyone named Kira but Hart was something he knew well. After she acquired the Yellow Pterodactyl Dino Gem he understood. In front of him with a different name and some different habits was the teenage embodiment of the woman who broke his heart. Sometimes though that didn't feel right. Kat had called once in the month the rangers had been active and asked him about the team, though she seemed unusually interested in Kira.

He had expected the blonde Australian woman to grip about him not having a pink on the team, not about how Kira was handling being a ranger or if she was doing well period. She almost acted like they knew each other but that was impossible. Right? Tommy felt his heart whimper in his chest for a second as the large doe brown eyes stared up into his with confusion and hurt. He knew the girl had realized how much he distanced himself from her or how hard he cracked down on her compared to the boys. Hell, he couldn't watch her fight in battles she fought so much like Kimberly, not identical but so close it hurt. He went against his very nature and hoped she wouldn't get hurt because of his stubborn acts and relying on Connor or Ethan to always protect her.

Something in him though, while connecting Kira to Kim was yelling at him to think harder that his feeling had nothing to do with his ex-girlfriend he hadn't heard from in seven years. Jason said she had married the guy from Florida, Preston something or other and living there teaching kids gymnastics now. That was four years ago.

"Yes, here Dr. O," Kira said, smiling softly but she didn't get a smile or much more then a nod back. She watched as he moved on to take Conner's homework and sighed. She didn't understand why Dr. O didn't like her. She hadn't been rude or anything to him. She was a Ranger for gods sake, what could she had possibly done. The thoughts alone made her angry with him. She didn't understand why she cared why she cared what Tommy...Dr. O thought of her. She began to draw little birds over the margins of her notes and only realized after she had finished the third it was a Pterodactyl. She smiled, the best thing about being a Ranger was the zord and she loved hers; she'd always wanted to fly.

"Okay guys, homework for tonight is simple. Read chapters 15-17 before class tomorrow." The groaned at Dr. O's words and Kira looked up. He was looked at them all but she noticed his eyes didn't connect with her except maybe indirectly.

"It's not that bad, I could be giving you all worksheets as well." Dr. O looked at the clock over Kira's head and Kira wished his hazel colored eyes would meet hers but they didn't even do more then stare blankly at her like she wasn't even there. She sighed and leaned back against her chair and squeezed her pencil until her knuckles turned white. She needed to know why Dr. O seemed to hate her so much!

"Your dismissed," Tommy said nodding at his students and sitting behind her desk looking over his papers. Kira trailed behind, being sure to be the last one out but stopped in front of his desk, clutching her books to her chest. He looked up and bit his tongue. She had a completely different style to Kim he couldn't help but notice but the way she stood in front of him with her books clutched to her chest like it was her lifeline reminded him instantly of the caramel haired pink ranger who caramel locks was about five shades darker then Kira's but so similar.

"Yes Kira?" he asked.

"Can we talk?" she asked, her voice soft. It was so familiar to Tommy, like a angelic bell yet nothing like he remembered Kim's voice to be. He hated this, he remembering, he hated how Kira reminded him.

"Kira, you should get to class. Your going to be late if you wait any longer," he said, changing the subject and deliberately ignoring her question. Kira bit her lip and felt wetness in her eyes though she didn't know why. Why would his blatant wish not to talk to her make her fill like she was the size of a slug.

"Of course, you right Dr. O. I'll see you around," she answered and Dr. O sighed as she left and took off his glasses to clean them before putting them back on. It was a habit he had all but kicked over the last year until he met Kira.

"I'm sorry Kira," he muttered into the wind and went back to grading his papers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tommy's house:<strong>

Kira couldn't help but wonder if she was going about this the wrong way. A week latter and she was at her last nerve. She couldn't handle this, she couldn't focus with him around always being so cold and unfeeling to her. Even when they fought side by side in battles he was always feet away from her in the emotional department. He seemed to be somewhere else all together, his body on autopilot. She squared her shoulders and clinched her teeth. She was going to get answers today if it killed her! She went to grab the door handle but stopped and repositioned her hand to knock. It was only polite considering this might get ugly sooner or latter.

She waited for what felt like forever but was more like a minute and thirty seconds before going and pushing the door open. She rolled her eyes, he should really lock his doors. Not locking his doors and making sure sink holes didn't lead into the lab was how this all started. Breathing in she looked around the house, checking the living room and kitchen for Dr. O before going to the entrance of the lab. She hesitated for only a moment before opening it and walking down with her natural grace.

"Dr. O?" Kira called as she reached bottom. She saw him instantly, he was dressed in a dark green sleeveless shirt and white baggy pants. She had never seen him so laid back as he moved in complex spins, kicks and punches. She hadn't seen him in that color scheme either, she noticed a black belt around his waist and wrist warmers which were red. She found it amusing, he was wearing all his ranger colors in one way or another and surprisingly in ways that did not clash.

Tommy stopped after the tornado kick and breathed in, closing his eyes for a breath second. Why was his name, even if it was simply his tittle coming from her lips effecting him so much? He didn't say anything or turn around for over a minute after hearing her call his name but he did curse her for showing up. Didn't she understand he didn't want to talk to her. She was an ugly reminder of a past he wished to forget. He was doing so well at it as well until she came along. Hell, it was why he made sure the Pterodactyl Dino Gem was not Pink. He made sure it became any color other then Pink.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" he asked as he walked over to the computer and sat in the black leather chair. Kira sighed and narrowed her eyes at his retreating back before walking so she stood behind him.

"We need to talk. I want to know why you don't like me?" Tommy shook his head, so she had noticed. He felt a pain in his heart, he didn't like hurting anyone but he couldn't talk to her or work with her. He just couldn't.

"I don't know what your talking about Kira..." he didn't get to finish though as her angry voice interrupted him.

"Bullshit! It's been over a month Dr. O. Even when we firs became Rangers you could hardly look at me!" Tommy gritted his teeth and twirled around in the chair and Kira gasped and took a step back as she witnessed the anger in his eyes which glowed green for about thirty seconds before he blinked and shook his head. He felt bad for that, he hadn't realized until he had turned to stare at her his eyes had begun to glow his first ranger color.

"Kira my reason is personal and frankly it is none of your business. Now leave," he said, not able to hide his anger from his voice yet he wasn't yelling. Kira stared at him in shock for what seemed like a minute not moving but she glared and clenched her hands into fist as not to hit him.

"Not my business! I think it is, I don't understand why you hate me! I didn't do anything wrong, and I'll be damned if I don't get an answer!" she yelled her eyes dark with anger. Tommy stood up and grabbed her upper arms and shook her twice and Kira simply glared up at him. She felt how tight his grip was, and she bruised easily so she knew she'd have two matching hand prints there before the day was out.

"It has nothing to do with you!" he yelled and pushed her away from him and she stumbled and caught herself against the wall before she could fall. Tommy felt his eyes soften just slightly at the hurt look in the Yellow Rangers eyes and then she was angry again and before he could do anything he felt the harsh slap across his cheek. His head jerked to the side and Kira glared at him.

"Your a jackass," she said, harshly and Tommy turned to glare down at the petite 5'2 ranger.

"Get out Kimberly!" he yelled and turned back to the computer before he realized his mistake. Kira had gasped and her eyes widened. He turned back to see her eyes wide and tears were forming in her eyes. He knew Kira didn't really know who Kimberly was, but she knew the woman was the first Pink Ranger and her predecessor in zord at least. Tommy couldn't say anything as she ran out and he sighed and collapsed back into his chair. He buried his head in his hands and shook his head.

"Great going Oliver, real good," he muttered sarcastically to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**How you Remind Me.**

**Chapter 2: Trap**

**Previously on Power Ranger!**

"_Not my business! I think it is, I don't understand why you hate me! I didn't do anything wrong, and I'll be damned if I don't get an answer!" she yelled her eyes dark with anger. Tommy stood up and grabbed her upper arms and shook her twice and Kira simply glared up at him. She felt how tight his grip was, and she bruised easily so she knew she'd have two matching hand prints there before the day was out. _

"_It has nothing to do with you!" he yelled and pushed her away from him and she stumbled and caught herself against the wall before she could fall. Tommy felt his eyes soften just slightly at the hurt look in the Yellow Rangers eyes and then she was angry again and before he could do anything he felt the harsh slap across his cheek. His head jerked to the side and Kira glared at him. _

"_Your a jackass," she said, harshly and Tommy turned to glare down at the petite 5'2 ranger. _

"_Get out Kimberly!" he yelled and turned back to the computer before he realized his mistake. Kira had gasped and her eyes widened. He turned back to see her eyes wide and tears were forming in her eyes. He knew Kira didn't really know who Kimberly was, but she knew the woman was the first Pink Ranger and her predecessor in zord at least. Tommy couldn't say anything as she ran out and he sighed and collapsed back into his chair. He buried his head in his hands and shook his head. _

"_Great going Oliver, real good," he muttered sarcastically to himself. _

* * *

><p><strong>Mesogog's Island Fortress:<strong>

"Ahhh...Dr. Oliver has a weakness after all," Mesogog breathed as he watched the footage over again. It was almost coincidence he'd been able to spy on the argument between the Yellow and Black Rangers. They were both meddlesome pest, the Yellow Ranger seemed to have a knack for escaping if he remembered right. She also had a talent in fighting, very agile and graceful even though she had no formal training. If he had been able to get to her before Oliver she would have made a good evil Ranger.

"Lord Mesogog, what do yo mean?" Zeltrax asked, confused by the emotions shown on the screen between the two Rangers. Zeltrax was no longer human and the only emotions he had were evil in manner. He didn't understand most human emotion other then hate and the urge to gain revenge on Oliver. Mesogog froze the scream on the image of Tommy shaking Kira in anger and turned to his minion.

"It is said Zeltrax that the female's of the team are always the heart. Dr. Oliver seems torn over his feelings for the Yellow Ranger, a opportunity to make the Rangers vulnerable." Elsa appeared at Zeltraxes side and smirked, she could see where her master was going with this.

"You believe Oliver has romantic feelings for the girl?" she asked and Mesogog nodded before walking over to a machine on a steel table. It looked like a gun with a clock like hilt and was black and silver. Zeltrax looked at it and then his master in wonder.

"This...is my newest creation. This gun with open a wormhole sending the Yellow Ranger someplace...unpleasant," Mesogog said, giving a evil smile or whatever you could call it.

"Why not use it on all the Rangers?" Zeltrax asks.

"Sending the Rangers somewhere together is the worst idea, together they are strong, but without their heart, they will fall," Mesogog hissed and then handed the gun to Zeltrax.

"I have a mission for you Zeltrax, do not fail me!" he said and Zeltrax nodded and Mesogog left. Elsa looked at the cyborg and snorted.

"I'd hate to be you if you fail," she said and Zeltrax growled and stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Latter:<strong>

A week passed for Kira and the others. Monsters attacked only twice during those days and besides to fight together Tommy and Kira hadn't said much to each other. Kira was ignoring him, and he was ignoring her. Like typical teenagers Conner and Ethan didn't really notice the tension and icy behavior between the heart of the team and Dr. O. Haley on the other hand being the observant person she was noticed almost right away. She had tried prying it out of Tommy but he snapped at her and left every time she brought it up. She had finally given up, figuring the two would make up eventually.

"Kira could you take the pass and look for Ethan?" Tommy asked as he passed by her desk. Kira didn't look at him just nodded and stood up. As she did Tommy took a look at her and noticed as her shirt rode up that the waist band of her panties were showing. He looked away almost instantly but he took in that they were a pretty pink and he inwardly blanched. He hated pink so much, the color only brought bad memories and a feeling that was forgetting something, something that had nothing to do with Kimberly.

"Sure Dr. O." Kira wasted no time to leave the room with the hall pass. Ethan had the other one as he had left for the bathroom over ten minutes ago. Of course to get their she had to cross the parking lot to the main building. She was about to pass a wall into open space when she skidded to a stop and hid behind the wall. Zeltrax was fighting with a unmorphed Ethan. Ethan was on the ground holding his ribs from what she saw. She peaked around the corner and bit her lip as Ethan was thrown to the ground harshly by Zeltrax.

"Hold on Ethan, I'm coming," she whispered and looked around before flicking her wrist.

"Dino Thunder! Power up, Ha!" Kira exclaimed in a low voice as she went through the motions which were now instinct on her part. She flipped through the air and as she landed her helmet fell into place.

"Ptera Power!" she said, giving her stance before turning and running out from her hiding place. She noticed a few students had now noticed the fight between Ethan and Zeltrax and were probably the reason Ethan had not morphed or at least one of them.

"Leave him alone Zeltrax!" Kira yelled as she clinched her fist in front of her. Zeltrax turned around and greeted the Yellow Ranger with a laugh and nod.

"Very well Yellow, it's you I'm here for anyways," he said and Kira blinked and tilted her head.

"Huh?" she asked, before she had to dodge the incoming blow from his sword and then back flipped away from his kick. She blocked a punch and kicked him twice in the side before flipping him onto his back. Kira spun away and brought out her Ptera Grips.

"Ptera Grips!" she called and rushed Zeltrax as he stood up. He dodged a blow from her right dagger and gripped her arm before bringing her head down onto his knee, almost breaking the glass of her visor. Kira gasped, she'd never had that sort of move done on her before and it shocked her to hear and see her visor crick a bit. She yelped as Zeltrax pushed her away and brought his sword across her chest and she flew back a few feet and fell on her stomach.

"Kir..Yellow Ranger!" Ethan yelled and Kira stood slowly and gripping her chest.

"Stay back Eth..kid!" Kira yelled and twisted her body away from a strike of the sword and cartwheeled away three times to avoid swings. She did a roundhouse as she straightened up and gasped as Zeltraxes sword slashed her back. She got up and turned to face the cyborg again but yelled in pain as he slashed her chest twice and then released a orb of energy and blew her into the air and as she hit the ground she slowly and painfully stood. Ethan watched all this and stood, he couldn't call Dr. O, he was in class and so was Conner. He couldn't morph because to many people would see and Zeltrax and Kira were blocking the only safe place to morph.

Kira brought out her blaster and clinched her fist as she glared at her enemy. Zeltrax chuckled and brought of a weapon which looked like a large gun with a black and white like clock design at the hilt. Kira fired her blaster three times but Zeltrax didn't seem to react as he fired the gun. Kira gasped as pain hit her from all sides and she was flying in the air. The last thing she heard before she hit the ground and demorphed was a call of Yellow.

Kira found herself in a park which she found odd considering she was in a parking lot before. She slowly began to get up gasping in pain as she moved. Noticing her bracelet was broken on the ground she felt her eyes widen and she bent down to pick up her yellow gem. It seemed lacking the brightness it once had and seemed...dead. Instead of warm to the touch it was ice cold.

"My dino gem..it's..it's fried," she said and looked around. Walking slowly further into the park she noticed a newsstand and walked over to it. Taking a newspaper she noticed she was in Angel Grove. Looking at the date she gasped. That couldn't be possible!

May 14th, 1995...

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do Dr. O?" Conner asked as they sat in the dino lab. Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She was gone, after everything that had been said between them Kira was gone. At first Ethan had thought Kira had been literally annihilated, but Haley was sure she was alive. She had found residue of a temporal portal or wormhole in the area she disappeared. The problem was finding where. He couldn't believe this happening, the team wouldn't be able to hold off long without the Yellow Ranger. No only did they need her to form the megazord but she was the heart of the team no matter how Tommy felt about her. Conner was in a similar mind frame. He didn't know how he could do this without his best friend and sister. They may not have been friends for long but he already felt a sibling connection to the girl, she was his little sister – even if she was a little older then him.<p>

"I don't know. We'll find her though, we have too," he said and walked over to sit down at the computer where he began to look for Kira's dino gem's signal. Haley sat beside him and helped, giving her friend a encouraging smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why you Remind Me.**

**Chapter 3: Saving Kat.**

**Previously on Power Rangers!**

_Kira found herself in a park which she found odd considering she was in a parking lot before. She slowly began to get up gasping in pain as she moved. Noticing her bracelet was broken on the ground she felt her eyes widen and she bent down to pick up her yellow gem. It seemed lacking the brightness it once had and seemed...dead. Instead of warm to the touch it was ice cold. _

"_My dino gem..it's..it's fried," she said and looked around. Walking slowly further into the park she noticed a newsstand and walked over to it. Taking a newspaper she noticed she was in Angel Grove. Looking at the date she gasped. That couldn't be possible! _

_May 14th, 1995..._

"_What are we going to do Dr. O?" Conner asked as they sat in the dino lab. Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She was gone, after everything that had been said between them Kira was gone. At first Ethan had thought Kira had been literally annihilated, but Haley was sure she was alive. She had found residue of a temporal portal or wormhole in the area she disappeared. The problem was finding where. He couldn't believe this happening, the team wouldn't be able to hold off long without the Yellow Ranger. No only did they need her to form the megazord but she was the heart of the team no matter how Tommy felt about her. Conner was in a similar mind frame. He didn't know how he could do this without his best friend and sister. They may not have been friends for long but he already felt a sibling connection to the girl, she was his little sister – even if she was a little older then him._

"_I don't know. We'll find her though, we have too," he said and walked over to sit down at the computer where he began to look for Kira's dino gem's signal. Haley sat beside him and helped, giving her friend a encouraging smile. _

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Grove,1995:<strong>

Running a hand through her hair Kira dropped the paper and looked at the two pieces of her silver bracelet and the fried dino gem. Without the bracelet whole again she'd not be able to use her communicator to contact Dr. O and the others – if she could from the past. Without her gem working she couldn't morph and she already knew her Ptera scream was weak if it was working at all. Walking further into the park she bit her lip and tried to remember what she knew about Angel Grove. It wasn't like she had never been to the town before her parents grew up here and her step-sister grew up here. She didn't know her older step-sister well, they'd only meet a handful of times. Kat...Kira stopped and gasped as she saw masked fighters fighting bird creatures ahead of her. Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, White, Pink. They were the Ninjetti rangers...which meant the white one was Dr. Oliver.

"Tommy!" she heard the Pink one, a accent which was all too familiar to Kira yelled as a bird threw her through the air and she landed hard on the ground. Kira gasped and took off running startling the Red and Yellow Rangers as she suddenly flipped through the air and landed in front of the Pink Ranger.

"No, get out of here! Let us handle this!" the White one yelled and Kira rolled her eyes and kicked the bird away and ducked a wing before elbowing the one who had attacked her in the head and grabbed its arm and flipped it before jumping onto its chest. The bird let out a strangled squawk and the Rangers stared in amazement at the girl in yellow.

"Take that bird breathe!" Kira said clinching her fist in front of her in victory. Kira turned to the Pink Ranger who was struggling to stand. She seemed a bit dizzy. Kira steadied her and smiled up at her as the girl was a good head taller then her 5'2.

"Yeah...look out!" the Pink Ranger yelled and pushed Kira away. By now the other Rangers had been forced to turn back to their own battles. Kira grunted as she fell to the ground and she saw three birds holding Kat in their arms – she had no idea who it was under the Ninjetti robes.

"Let her go!" Kira said and lept forward to grab onto Kat as they all disappear. The White Ranger gasped as he finished his last tenga and noticed Kat and the mysterious yet beautiful girl disappear.

As the Tengas, Kat and Kira appeared on the Moon Kingdom Kira instantly broke free and hid behind a statue as a ugly thing came from behind them. The Pink Ranger struggled some more before she glowed pink and her morph faded. Kira hid her gasp as the blonde hair and blue eyes of her step-sister appeared. She was younger then in the future but she knew those eyes anywhere. She herself had always been jealous of the blue eyes her step-sister possessed.

"Katherine," she breathed and Kat looked to where the girl was. The girl reminded her of the little girl that her soon to be step-mother had – Kira Ford.

"Welcome Pink Ranger!" Rito said chuckling and he motioned for them to take her into a room beside them and across from where Kira hid. Kira waited for a moment and crept forward, keeping low and peaked around the corner to watch as they took Katherine's power coin off her and placed it in a box beside where the ugly guard sat down and chuckled as the Pink Ranger was thrown into a cell.

"You won't get away with this, my friends will come for me!" she said. Rito chuckled silently and shrugged.

"That will make it all the more easier for Rita and Zedd have you destroy them," Rito said and Kat's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't tell you...but Rita planes to corrupt the power coin and make you her Evil Pink Ranger." Kira gasped lightly and leaned back against the wall as she heard Kat's horrified gasp. Biting her lip Kira leaned back around to look at Kat and Rito. Rito seemed to be getting sleepy as she sat in the chair and Kira raised a eyebrow. It was almost two more minutes before the big ugly thing began snoring and Kira blinked. Stupid ugly monster. Shaking her head Kira looked both way and began to slowly and silently make her way to the guard and with a hesitant hand and frantic looks from Kat she began to grab Rito's keys.

"Be careful," Kat whispered and Kira nodded and smiled and clinched her fist in victory. Kira made her way to Kat and opened the cell door.

"Who are you?" Kat asked and Kira smiled.

We don't have time, we have to go before he wakes up or something else shows up," Kira said and Kat nodded before heading for the box with her power coin in it. It only took her a moment to get the coin and Kira watched with amazement as pink energy flowed through Kat's arms as she picked it up. It made her miss her own powers, guess you never really appreciate something until it's gone. \

"Come on!" Kira exclaimed and turned to run out. Kat was right behind the petite girl and as they got down one hallway Kat grabbed Kira's arm and turned her around.

"Hold on to me, I'll teleport us out of here," she said and Kira blinked in shock but nodded. Kira hadn't teleported before and the feeling was a bit nauseating as they hit the ground she felt her knees buckle but she didn't hit the ground as Kat grabbed her.

"Thanks," Kira said as she stood beside her future step-sister. Kat looked into the girls eyes and swore she knew them. They were a wide doe brown and the same as her little sister – by marriage or not.

"You need to explain to me who you are?" Kat finally said and Kira nodded as they moved through the park. No one was around and it wasn't a surprise.

"I...my name is Kira Ford, and I am..was the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger...from the year 2003." Kat stared at the girl in Yellow with horror and disbelief. Looking from her caramel blonde hair to her brown eyes she could tell she wasn't lying. Besides slightly lighter hair she looked just like ten year old Kira of this timeline.

"Kira Hart Ford...my new step-sister? How and did you just say Yellow Ranger?" Kat asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion. Kira nodded and kicked a rock.

"Yes, though I had no idea you were a Ranger as well. I was a Ranger anyways..." Kira trailed off tears in her eyes. Kat placed a hand on her little sisters shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"What do you mean, what happened to your powers?" Kira whipped her tears away and pulled out her dino gem and broken morpher/comunicator.

"An enemy of ours, Zeltrax shot some laser at me and next thing I know I'm demorphed and on the ground. I found my morpher and dino gem laying next to me, the morpher broken in two and my dino gem fried. My powers are gone unless they can be fixed I don't know how to get home!" Kira exclaimed and Kat looked from the silver bracelet and the yellow gem to Kira and pulled her back into a hug. She had always wanted a little sister, and within the first year of moving to Angel Grove she had been more then happy to find her father dating someone after ten years of her mothers death and a new sister for her. The cancer had been a nasty surprise and now it was worse then ever. She hadn't known what to do but now she had an idea.

"Kira will you come to the command center with me? I think I have an idea." Kira looked at her sister and nodded. Raising her communicator to her mouth Kat pressed a button and called for Zordon.

"YES KATHERINE?" Zordon asked. Kira drew in a breathe at the voice, she was actually going to meet Zordon of Eltar.

"Zordon are the other Rangers there?" she asked.

"NO KATHERINE, AFTER YOUR POWER SIGNATURE CAME BACK TO EARTH I SENT THEM HOME. I HAD A FEELING YOU WOULD WANT TO TALK TO ME WITH YOUR KNEW FRIEND." Kat blinked in surprise but smiled, nothing got passed Zordon. Kira looked at Kat in shock and she simply shrugged.

"Yes, may I bring her to the command center? She really needs our help and I have something to say as well," Kat says and Zordon replies.

"OF COURSE KATHERINE, ALPHA WILL TELEPORT YOUNG KIRA ALONG SIDE YOU." Kira didn't have much time to do anything before she felt like she was flying again and she and cat were gone in a pink and gray with a tinge of yellow flashes. She didn't know now but the gray was the color of any civilian and the yellow marked her as a former ranger. The brighter the color the more telling, right now it seemed like her powers were not completely gone, just damaged.

As she landed she stumbled just slightly and let her eyes rest on Zordon who was like shown in Dr. O's video diary a floating head in a tube.

"WELCOME KIRA FORD, HOW CAN I HELP YOU?" Zordon asked, looking at the girl in yellow. He saw the way she moved and how she held herself, she didn't seem all that shocked or distraught about anything that had happened within the last hour. He knew his other Rangers had been distraught about Kat being kidnapped along with some strange girl who fought well. Like she was used to it, like a Ranger.

"Hello Zordon. I'm Kira, I don't know how to put this but I'm from the future. The year 2003 to be exact. Like I told Kat, I was fighting one of my enemies and he shot me with something and I landed here in the past. I can't morph or use my powers though, and my morpher which doubles as my communicator is broken. I need help getting home," Kira said and Zordon nodded.

"I SEE, I AM AFRAID THOUGH THIS WILL NOT BE EASY. I WILL HAVE ALPHA LOOK INTO A WAY HOME FOR YOU KIRA AND I WILL LOOK INTO A WAY TO FIX YOUR POWERS. PLEASE EXPLAIN YOUR POWER SOURCE TO ME," Zordon said and Kira nodded. She pulled out her bracelet and dino gem before handing them to Alpha.

"My mentor and our Black Ranger said it was part of a meteor that hit the earth and killed the dinosaurs. We call them Dino Gems and they have powers of the dinosaurs. Mine is the Yellow Pterodactyl. The gems chose us, they bonded with our DNA, giving us special abilities, mine is...was a sonic scream," Kira told him and he nodded an idea forming in his idea.

"I SEE, I MAY HAVE A IDEA BUT I WILL NEED TIME TO PREPARE. IN THE MEAN TIME I'D LIKE TO KEEP THE GEM AND YOUR MORPHER. ALPHA CAN FIX THE FORMER I AM SURE. YOU MAY STAY HERE AND ATTEND ANGEL GROVE HIGH UNTIL WE CAN GET YOU HOME." Zordon stopped and then continued on.

"I BELIEVE IT WOULD BE BEST IF THE OTHER RANGERS BELIEVED YOU WERE SIMPLY A LOST TRAVELER. THEY MUST NOT KNOW YOUR FROM THE FUTURE. KAT THERE WAS SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO SAY?" Zordon asked.

"I do. Zordon I haven't told the others yet but I've had breast cancer for the last two years. It's gotten worse and I've decided to go back to Australia to live with my uncle to get treatment," Kat explained and Kira placed an hand on the blondes shoulder already knowing about her cancer. Kat had battled it and won her battle years ago in her timeline. Zordon nodded.

"I UNDERSTAND KATHERINE, DO YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHTS ON YOUR REPLACEMENT FOR THE CRANE POWERS?" Katherine nodded and turned to Kira.

"I think Kira should have them. She is my little step-sister and a former ranger already. I think she will benefit from them and do the power proud, if she will have them of course?" Kat said and Kira smiled. Zordon smiled as well, he was very proud of his Rangers. No matter the obstacle they always came through and they always found the best person to pass their powers onto.

"I would be honored," Kira said and she was telling the truth. It wasn't like she was allergic to pink despite popular opinion, once upon a time pink was all she wore and besides yellow, white and black; pink was her favorite color. Who knew how long she'd be in the past as it was.

"KIRA DO YOU HAVE A LAST NAME YOU'D LIKE TO GO BY BEFORE I CALL IN THE RANGERS?" Zordon asked and Kira knew why he asked. Kira Ford already lived in Angel Grove, there couldn't be two. She nodded.

"Yes, Kira Hart," she said, not knowing of the link to Kimberly Hart and the shocked look from Katherine until Kat remembered Hart was Kira's middle name and the maiden name of Kira's great grandmother. She silently wondered if she did have a relation to Kimberly, they had similar hair and build. But she shook her head, that was were the similarities ended besides the shades of doe eyes.

"APLHA CONTACT THE RANGERS," Zordon said and Alpha nodded and Kira waited, knowing this was going to change everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**How you Remind Me.**

**Chapter 4: Pink Light. **

**PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS!**

"_I think Kira should have them. She is my little step-sister and a former ranger already. I think she will benefit from them and do the power proud, if she will have them of course?" Kat said and Kira smiled. Zordon smiled as well, he was very proud of his Rangers. No matter the obstacle they always came through and they always found the best person to pass their powers onto._

"_I would be honored," Kira said and she was telling the truth. It wasn't like she was allergic to pink despite popular opinion, once upon a time pink was all she wore and besides yellow, white and black pink was her favorite color. Who knew how long she'd be in the past as it was. _

"_KIRA DO YOU HAVE A LAST NAME YOU'D LIKE TO GO BY BEFORE I CALL IN THE RANGERS?" Zordon asked and Kira knew why he asked. Kira Ford already lived in Angel Grove, there couldn't be two. She nodded. _

"_Yes, Kira Hart," she said, not knowing of the link to Kimberly Hart and the shocked look from Katherine until she remembered Hart was Kira's middle name and the maiden name of Kira's great grandmother. She silently wondered if she did have a relation to Kimberly, they had similar hair and build. But she shook her head, that was were the similarities ended besides the shades of doe eyes. _

"_APLHA CONTACT THE RANGERS," Zordon said and Alpha nodded and Kira waited, knowing this was going to change everything. _

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Grove; 1995<strong>:

Kira was now in a live in room of the command center which she didn't think any of the other rangers knew was here. She smiled softly at the queen sized bed with pink silk sheets and comforter which had assents of white and gold. The carpet was white and the walls were light pink. She was also happy to note yellow spun into the throw pillows and in the lamp shade in the corner. She had also found a thin pink cardigan like top and was happy to place it over top her yellow tank top with a long sleeved white shirt under it. The pink cardigan was almost sheer in fabric and looked good over her shirt which helped. She also had on white washed jeans and a pair of black boots. Picking up a little trinket from the vanity she waited until Zordon and Kat called on her.

Only a hour since she landed here and she already missed her friends, even Dr. O.

With Zordon and the Rangers Aisha is hugging Kat and as she pulls back you can see she is trying to hold back tears. The others are all in shock. Cancer? It wasn't something they had ever connected to the vibrant blonde Pink Ranger.

"Why didn't you tell us Kat?" Aisha asks and Katherine sighs and shakes her head.

"I didn't want to upset you all or have a big pity party. I tried to put this off but I can't stay if I want to live," Kat said and Aisha hugs her again before stepping back to let Rocky wrap his arm around her waist in comfort. Billy smiles sadly at the newest Pink Ranger and nods at her.

"We understand Katherine, we of course want you to get treatment for your ailment," he says. Tommy walks forward and smiles at Kat before looking at Zordon.

"What does this mean?" Tommy asks.

"IT MEANS KATHERINE MUST PASS ON HER POWER COIN, MUCH LIKE KIMBERLY DID," Zordon says and Tommy winces at his ex-girlfriends name. He still couldn't believe Kim had broken up with him only a few weeks ago after a months in Florida.

"But who? It was because of Kat's help to get Kim's power coin and her kindness that Kimberly chose Kat. How are we going to find another Pink Ranger?" Adam asks. Zordon smiled and Kat smiles as well.

"I already have, a girl who I think deserves this more then anyone. She saved me today and helped us even though she could have gotten hurt or killed. It's because of this I choose Kira Hart to become the new Pink Crane Ranger," Kat replies and Tommy winces but is shocked. He isn't to shocked to see the girl from the park who tried to help them appear from the beam of light which is pink with what seems to be yellow mixed around the edges but it wasn't all that noticeable. For once he took in the girls appearance.

She was petite, about 5'2 which he couldn't help but notice was a inch taller then Kim, and her eyes were almost the same shade of brown, though hers were more honey colored then Kim's. Her hair was long and slightly curly and a caramel blonde shade almost brown. She was definitely beautiful, maybe more so then Kim though he quickly shook that thought away.

"Hart? Is she related to Kimberly?' Aisha asked as she came forward to get a better look at the new girl. Kira looked at the African American girl and smiled.

"No, I don't think so. Hi, I'm Kira," Kira answered and Aisha smiled as well.

"Hi, I'm Aisha. These are Billy, Rocky, Adam and that's Tommy." Kira nodded at each Ranger and let her gaze stay on Tommy who looked back at her. He was younger then in the future which she took was a given and his hair was a big shock. It was much longer then in the future and she couldn't deny very attractive on him – in the make-any-girl-swoon kind of way.

"It's nice to meet you all, though I wish it was under better circumstances," Kira said and each nodded while Kat brought out her power coin.

"Kira, I called you here to pass on my powers. You helped me when you didn't have too. You risked your life to get me out of there before they could make me evil, it is your kindness and selfless nature which lets me know your worthy of the Pink Powers. Take care of them," Kat says as she presses the power coin into Kira's hand. Kira gasps as the energy rushes through her and she smiled at her sister before hugging her.

"I will, good luck Kat," she answered.

"Kira, as a Power ranger, there are three rules you need to know. One, never use your power for personal gain. Two, Never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to. And three, keep your identity secret, no one may know you are a power ranger." It was surprisingly Adam who said this and Kira smiled at the boy in black and nodded.

"I will." The rangers grinned and Zordon said, nodding.

"WELCOME TO THE TEAM, KIRA." The rangers grinned and gathered around Kira and each pulled her into a group hug though Tommy just stayed put and smiled at his friends. Kira may remind him of Kim but he couldn't allow himself to dwell on it and he could already tell she was also the complete opisite of his ex-girlfriend. It didn't mean he wasn't hesitant to be around her though and at this point into time he didn't think he could handle being that close to the new girl.

"I hate to be the party killer," Kat said, smiling, knowing she had made the right choice. "But I have a flight to catch in a little over an four hours." The rangers smiled sadly at Kat as they released Kira and went to hug Kat even Tommy who kissed the blonde Australians forehead. The former pink ranger had been a help after the letter from Kim and he had thought at first he might have romantic feelings for her only to realize it was platonic. Like Jason and Kim, Kat was like his little sister.

"We'll miss you Kat," Tommy said and Kat felt tears in her eyes but pushed them back and hugged him before smiling. Kira could hardly believe she had seen Tommy showing emotions other then distance to anyone but maybe she could find out why Dr. O...Tommy couldn't seem to stand her.

"Well, I think before I go we should have one last shopping trip. Aisha, Kira, what do you say?" Kira and Aisha looked at each other and nodded. Zordon smiled down at his Rangers and nodded.

"A GOOD IDEA KAT. ALPHA WILL TELEPORT YOU ALL TO THE PARK." The Rangers nodded and in beams of Pink, White, Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Gray the Rangers were teleported from the command center. Kira actually had fun shopping, but then she usually did with Kat, and she was all to happy to let her sister help her buy a small wardrobe full of pink, whites, blacks and yellows.

She and Aisha got along famously and so did she and Adam. She was a bit confused around Billy and Rocky reminded her of Conner. As for Tommy she was a bit distant from him but she made a effort to be civil and get to know the younger version of her mentor and fellow Ranger. To her surprise so did Tommy and by the end of their two hour shopping spree they were all laughing and having a good time. Tommy and Kira hadn't even noticed how close they had gotten in the time though Aisha and Kat had and smiled secretly at each other. It was around four o'clock when they went to Kat's house to help her pack and Kira was very thankful Kat's father – her own step-father had not moved in her and her mother yet as meeting the younger version of herself might strike some suspicion.

Soon enough they all arrived at the airport and they stood at the gate to Kat's flight and Kira said, hugging her best friend, sister, and her predecessor. "I'm going to miss you, Kat. Even if we only just met."

Kat smiled. "I'll miss you too, promise me that you'll keep them in line?" she asked, looking from Tommy, Billy, Rocky and Adam before the girl all broke into giggles. The boys all rolled their eyes and Kira nodded. If she could handle Dr. O, Conner, and Ethan without another female on the team she could handle them.

"I promise. You just kick this cancers butt down there, okay? I want to be able to see you again someday." Kat laughed and hugged the rest of their friends. It seemed so unreal, her friends. She never thought she'd consider Dr. O...Tommy a friend but here she was standing beside the younger version and she wasn't uncomfortable at all and he didn't seem to be either. Kat hugged her once more and whispered into her ear.

"I slipped one of my credit cards into your bag, Alpha was able to make it legal and under your name. Be safe little sister," she whispered and no one was the wiser besides Kira. Kira smiled and clutched her pink and white bag to her side before nodding at her sister in thanks. The perks of having a wealthy step-father was clear in her mind now.

Kat went to the gate after Aisha had given her a scrap book, in pink and red, for Kat to look at the flight to Florida, of all of them together. She even taken time to get the photo's of Kira of the gang developed and the envelope was in the scrap book. She gave the attendant her ticket and turned back, waving to her friends. They waved back, teary eyed and she felt tears pool in hers. She boarded her flight and Tommy said, as they watched the plane take off.

"There she goes, I hope she makes it." Kira turned and smiled at Tommy, placing a hand on his arm and he smiled down at her. She may remind him a bit of Kim but she was the opposite he had learned in the last four hours. She liked shopping like Kim but was no where near as obsessed. She was selfless and caring and while Kim was those things Kim was also selfish and self serving – her letter had proven that. While Kim's favorite color was Pink, Kira couldn't chose between Pink, Yellow, Black and White. Which though he would not admit it he found adorably cute.

"She will, she's strong," she told him.

Rocky said, rubbing his hands together. "Well, we still have some daylight to burn, I say we go train the newbie."

Kira gave Rocky a look, her doe eyes answered. "I kicked tenga ass earlier, or have you forgotten Rocko?" She asked.

Rocky cleared his throat and said as the others laughed. "Right. I temporarily forgot." Kira sighed and shook her head as they left the airport. Yep, just like Conner.

* * *

><p><strong>Reefside, 2003:<strong>

Kira had been gone for six hours now, with no sign of where she was or what had happened. Conner had called Kira's mom and dad and let them know she was studying late with him and Ethan. Conner felt it was probably better if he didn't mention Dr. O even if Kira was of legal age and soon to be older then old enough. Dr. O had stared at them with confused eyes.

"Dude, don't you know these things? Kira is eighteen, she'll be nineteen in January. From what we know she was held back once and home school during freshmen year so when she came back she was placed back in the ninth grade with us," he said and Dr. O blinked before shaking her head. He really had not known, sometimes she just looked so young he assumed she was sixteen like her team mates. Though he had also begun getting a headache through all of this, and for no apparent reason really. It wasn't like Conner or Ethan were making noise both were unusually quiet. Both worried for their teammate.

"Haley, have you found anything?" Tommy asked, choosing to ignore Conner calling him dude, as he came to stand behind her. He rubbed his temple and bit his lip as a flash of Kira came to his mind, but something was wrong. She stood in a airport he knew as Angel Groves and she stood with Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Kat and his younger self. She wore the same clothes as in class except a pink cardigan over the tank top. She was smiling up at him as they watched Kat get on the plane and leave.

"..Ommy, Tommy are you alright?" Hayley asked as she turned to her old friend and waved a hand in his face. Tommy looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I spaced out." Hayley looked at him in concern but nodded and turned back to the computer.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't get a read on her gem. It's like it's not active anymore."

"Maybe I can help," a Australian accented woman said from the lab entrance. Tommy's eyes widened and he spun around as did everyone else. Standing there with a smile on face was a older woman around twenty-four or twenty-five.

"Kat," Tommy said, his eyes taking in her still young looks which was most likely due to being young and the powers effect on the body even after passing it on or having it destroyed. Her hair was still long and blonde and her eyes were still the sparkling blue.

"Hello, Tommy."


End file.
